The Apple Of My Eye
by Wendy55
Summary: Edward has trouble with the term 'personal space' when it comes to Bella. He can't leave her side for strictly longer than necessary. He turns to letting his family 'bellasit' but maybe that was a mistake. Canon Pairings. Non-human.
1. Overreaction

**Hey guys, t****his is my first fan-fic, so please cut me some slack.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Here's Chapter 1**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter One: Overreaction_**

**BPOV**

It was a Saturday and I woke up to the lovely feeling of Edward's lips at my ear. He was murmuring "I Love You" over and over and kissing my ear between each chant. I guessed he knew I was awake. He started trailing his hand on my left cheek and chuckled softly when it slowly turned red from my ever-present blush.

I smile and twisted around so I was no longer lying on my back and faced him.

He looked lovingly into my eyes for a while longer. "Breathe Bella," he told me.

I let out a breath that I hadn't been aware I was holding. I saw a flash of humour in his eyes and mine narrowed slightly in response. That was when I noticed that his eyes were dangerously dark. It was evident that he hadn't hunted for quite a bit.

"Edward," I said, disapproval colouring my tone, "when was the last time you hunted?" Edward's glorious face managed to look sheepish as he smiled my favourite crooked smile and looked up at me from under his lashes; deliberately trying to dazzle me into dropping the subject no doubt. It almost worked; almost.

"What do you mean Bella?" he asked, his voice smothering but at the same time innocent.

"Edward, what is it going to take to convince you that I will not disappear into a cloud of smoke the moment you turn around?"

Ever since we came back from Italy, he rarely left my side. Only when I needed to use the bathroom, or shower, or when I was dressing, did he ever actually turn his wary eyes away from me; and even then he makes sure that I keep talking so that he knows I'm still there. If he could read my mind that would not be necessary, and it is at times like those when my silent head really annoys me.

When he absolutely had to hunt, he would make sure that at least two of his family members stayed with me. "Babysitting," Emmett once called it. You could look at his worrying for me as sweet, and it was, but to an extent; that extent being when it got in the way of more practical things.

"Bella, honestly I'm fine, really," he said. "I could probably go for one more week without hun-"

"Listen to me Edward," I said, placing my hands on either side of his face. "You are going hunting today whether you like it or not. You are not going to worry about me," I stared into his eyes, daring him to object, but unexpectedly, he kissed me, his lips crushing mine. I kissed him back, my previous notion currently forgotten.

When Edward pulled away, much too soon for my liking, he smiled crookedly at me and I just about melted under his gaze.

"Love, if I go hunting today, I won't be able to come back until late Sunday," he said. "Are you sure you want me to be away for that long?"

"No, Edward," I answered simply. He smiled, but I held up a finger, letting him know that I wasn't finished yet. "I don't _want_ you to be away for that long, but it really isn't a choice, for either of us. Your eyes are almost pitch-black and I would rather have you go away for two days than know that you are struggling and hurting yourself just to be with me." He sighed and got up, pulling me up with him.

"Alright, but if anything happens and you need my help, you'll call me, yes?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Edward."

He sighed again and kissed my forehead before going home to change his clothes and get his car. I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then got into the shower. The warmth of the water was soothing, but nowhere near as good as the feeling of Edward's cool skin on mine. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and once I finished rinsing myself off, I wrapped myself tightly in a towel and headed back to my room.

I wasn't surprised to see Edward waiting there, already dressed and ready for the day. I walked over to my small closet and picked out a white tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"I'll go wait outside your door," Edward said, suddenly appearing behind me. I turned around, pecked him on the lips, and smiled. He left my room but I could see his shadow from underneath my door.

"So," he began, "Since none of us have really hunted in a while, I'm going to have them switch over every few hours. That means you're going to have to be watched by Rose and Alice first, then maybe Emmett second, although I'm not sure if I can trust him that much; but we'll keep it close," he went on with his list until in the end, the plan was while the others switched over, he would be hunting then he would stay with me while the others went hunting afterwards. I was okay with this plan, it wasn't entirely horrible.

I sighed. Because I knew that he not only could perfectly hear me moving around my room and didn't need to keep me talking to calm his nerves, but also because I would be staying with Rosalie for at least six hours. There had been _some _progress between myself and Edward's other 'sister', but not enough that you might call us 'friends', and we are going to be 'sisters' soon, wonder how _that_ will work.

I was broken out of my reverie by Edward bursting into my room. I wasn't fully dressed yet, I had only managed to put on my underwear, bra and jeans, but nothing else. I stood there, in the middle of the room staring at him until he looked down, got out, and closed the door.

"What on earth was _that_?" I demanded a little late.

"I'm sorry, love," he said through the door. "You just took a while to respond that's all."

I shook my head as I finished getting dressed. I looked for my flip flops and upon finding them, I put them on. I thought of Alice then, Edward's other 'sister', only more hyped-up and pixie-like, and imagined her disapproving look when she caught me wearing this. She would most likely offer to go shopping with me then do my makeup and hair and there would be not stopping her once she started. I winced at the thought of having to sit in front of Alice's bathroom mirror for hours while she poked and plucked at me excitedly. Edward's voice forced the image from my head.

"Bella, love, are you done yet?" he asked anxiously. Why did it bother him so much?

"Yes, Edward, you can come in-" I was cut off by Edward's lips on mine. You would think he would wait for me to finish the sentence.

"Are you hungry? Shall I make you some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm hungry, but no, I can make my own." I answered him.

He carried me to the kitchen and I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the utensil drawer and put in some cereal and milk. I sat down and started to eat while he watched me. No matter how many times he did that, he still managed to make me blush self consciously. I would look down at the table and his fingers would come under my chin pull my head up. _"Please don't hide your face,"_ he'd say, and he did just that.

When I was finished eating, I got up to clean my bowl and spoon then went back upstairs to clean my teeth again.

We set off for the Cullen's house in Edward's Volvo.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**:)**


	2. Hell on Earth

**Thank**** you for reviewing those of you who did.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Here's Chapter 2**

**:)**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Hell on Earth_**

**BPOV**

We were greeted by a squealing Alice a before we even made it out of the car.

"Hey Bella!" she all but yelled, unable to contain her excitement.

"Hi Alice," I said, making my voice softer on purpose to show her that there was no need for all the volume. I shook my head in amusement. I watched her as she looked over my outfit; her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. It would have been obvious to anyone that she was already formulating a plan. Knowing Alice, that plan probably worked more in her favour than mine.

Esme had contacted Charlie to let him know that I was going to be spending the weekend with Alice, and that I would be going with her to school on Monday. Charlie couldn't understand why I was always having sleepovers with Alice, but he didn't question it too much and brushed it off as a "girl thing".

I was beginning to grow a bit uncomfortable under Alice's gaze and I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and beginning to assault my cheeks.

Edward, noticing this, took my hand and walked with me toward the front door, away from the deranged pixie. Alice walked, more liked danced, past us and into the house before we made it to the stairs; she still did not feel the need to keep up with my 'aggravating human pace'. Her words, not mine.

I was greeted by Carlisle and Esme as soon as I made it through the front door. Esme gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead and Carlisle shook my hand. No wanting to be overly-formal however, he, too, kissed my forehead. I was like a daughter to them; anyone could sense that.

Jasper appeared at the foot of the stairs and waved at me with a smile, keeping his distance. I smiled back slightly and waved back. Although I knew that there was no personal reason as to why Jasper avoided me so much, I couldn't help but be a little sensitive about it. I knew it was harder for him to be around my blood, thus me as well, than the others. I had to keep reminding myself of that whenever I saw him easing back from me a step or two.

A wave of comfort washed over me, immediately relaxing my slightly hunched and defensive posture. I really couldn't help it. When you are in a house filled with beings with this degree of beauty, you really can't help but notice your own imperfection with magnified eyes.

Suddenly, Emmett was there, in all his hugeness. He had on the same goofy grin that he always had whenever he saw me. It was cute, and quite the contrast to his intimidating form. He grabbed me into a bare hug; a very _tight_ bear hug.

"Can't… breathe… Em," I choked out, making the others chuckle.

I very nearly passed out from the lack of oxygen, but then he let me go. As soon as my feet touched the ground and my body was free from the prison of his strong and cold arms, I gasped in a much needed breath. I swayed, feeling a bit light-headed and tried to glare at Emmett, but I was too weak to manage putting any strong antagonism into my defiant stare.

"So," Emmett started, "how's my favourite human doing?" I ignored his question and focused on steadying my breathing.

I noticed that everyone was here except for Rosalie. I was about to ask where she was when she suddenly appeared a few feet behind Emmett. She smiled at me, which she had been doing ever since Alice and I came back from Italy with Edward. Her smile was an appreciated effort, but there were times when she had to really work in order for her to master up smiling at me; usually it would come out as closer to a grimace than a smile.

When she smiled now, however, it was a smile of anticipation and excitement. I could only guess what was going through her head. I looked to Edward for a translation to the slightly unsettling twinkle in her eyes but he just smiled and told me not to worry.

"Everything's going to be fine Bella," Alice chimed. "Relax." My eyes narrowed.

It's not that I didn't believe her; I did, but what made her words fail to reassure me is that Alice's definition of _"fine"_ and _my_ definition of _"fine" _are more often than not two very disparate things.

It was time for Edward to leave with the others. To say I was nervous about being left alone with Alice and Rosalie would be an immense understatement. I was sweating in places that I didn't even know I could sweat!

"Goodbye love," Edward said before kissing the top of my head. I tried to smile but it was a wasted effort; you didn't need to be Jasper to be able to sense my anxiety.

"Bye Eddie," I said with a smile. "Hurry back."

"Yeah _Eddie_," Emmett said through laughter. "We don't want anything bad to happen to poor Bella, now do we?"

Edward glared at Emmett. He was only okay with being called "Eddie" when it was me calling him that. Either way, it was easy to see that Emmett said and meant it mockingly whereas I said it with love.

After a few more wise-cracks from Emmett, he left the house quickly, trying to catch up to the others who had not had the patience to wait on him.

I turned around slowly to find Alice staring at my clothes again with the same expression she had worn a while ago. My heart rate picked up when Alice started advancing on me, not taking her eyes off of my clothes. I started backing up a step with each one that she progressed.

"Stop acting like a child Bella," Alice said, peeved.

I kept backing up though, not willing to go down without a fight. Alice suddenly had a huge and triumphant grin stretching her face. I didn't understand her sudden change in expression until after a two more steps, I hit a wall. I was trapped.

"No Alice," I said in a final tone.

"Come on Bella, don't be like that. Let's go have some fun."

I raised my eyebrow at the word _"fun"_ which, much like _"fine"_ held very different meanings for us.

"You know what I mean," Alice said defensively. I rolled my eyes at her and she grabbed my hand. I was expecting her to take me upstairs to her room (or torture chamber, as I sometimes call it) so I was pretty confused when I found her leading us to the garage. We were headed for Rosalie's convertible, the driver's seat already occupied.

"What took you guys so long?" Rose asked impatiently. "You want to get there in time, don't you?"

"Sorry," Alice said. "I told you Bella would be difficult."

After that, Rosalie started the engine and started driving off at a maniacal speed; and I thought _Edward _drove fast. I scrambled for my seatbelt and I buckled myself in, holding on to the car seat for dear life. I had no idea where they were taking me, nor were they willing to tell me when I asked. I gave up on finding out when it proved fruitless.

Almost an hour later, I noticed that Rosalie had slowed down; not a lot, but enough to make a difference. There, a little more than a hundred yards away, was Alice's heaven and my very own hell on earth.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**(Ideas or suggestions are welcome)**

**:)**


	3. Save Me

**Sorry for the delayed update.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Here's Chapter 3**

**:)**

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Save Me_**

**BPOV**

"We're here!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together in a childlike manner.

"No," I said, or rather, moaned.

"Come on Bella, just a few-"

"Please Alice," I begged. "Not today, not now. I have enough clothes."

"My dear Bella," she said, shaking her head like an age-old gypsy. "One can never have enough clothes."

I rolled my eyes. "You realize how bogus you sound, right?" I questioned her as I got out of the car.

She ignored me and started dancing toward the nearest clothing store looking like a five-year-old on Christmas morning. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rosalie shaking her head at Alice sadly, and guessed that I wasn't alone in that assessment.

I walked into the store after Rosalie and my breath stopped. Clothing stores just don't _get_ that big. I feel my eyes bug out of my head as I force them to take it all in before I'm snapped out of my current state of shock by Alice shoving a pile of clothes into my unwilling arms.

"Go and try that on; the dressing rooms are over there," she says pointing me in the direction.

I swear something is wrong with that pixie. _'You're just noticing?'_ I ask myself incredulously. I shake off the monologue and head over to the dressing rooms, seeing for the first time exactly how many pieces of fabric Alice had handed to me. How on earth did she get so much in the few seconds it took us to come into the store? Of course, with her being a vampire, speed might not be a problem, but they were forbidden from using their enhanced abilities around humans, I guess the store was just so big that no one would have noticed either way.

I made it to the dressing rooms then, and found an empty stall. I put on the first outfit, but didn't look in the mirror in fear of seeing how horrible I had made it look. As soon as I got out, Alice was jumping up and down, clapping again.

"I knew it would look perfect on you! I just knew it!" she said as she grabbed my elbow and tugged me around into a slow spin to showcase the outfit. Rose, who was sitting on the bench in front of the dressing rooms, nodded her head in approval. I sighed and headed back into the stall.

A little while later, I was still outing on the second outfit when Alice banged her hand on the door to the stall impatiently.

"Bella, it does not take five hours to put on one damn outfit; what are you doing in there?" she demanded as she continued to bang on the door.

"Oh my goodness, Alice," I said, exasperated; it hadn't even been two minutes! "I see patience certainly isn't one of your intensified qualities!"

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Whatever Bella," she muttered. I was left in peace for the remainder of the time it took to get the dress on my body. This time, I decided to at least get a look of myself in the mirror before I made my way out to Rosalie's critical eye.

I didn't think I looked _bad_, but I didn't think I looked _good_ either. The strapless dress was midnight blue in colour and it ended just below my knees. The top half was tight and fitted to the shape of my body until it reached my hip, where from then, till the end of the dress, it opened up and left my legs room to move. A huge black belt tied around my waist to finish the dress off.

I walked out of the stall and over to where Alice and Rosalie were waiting. As soon as I came into view, a huge grin graced Alice's face.

"It's about time," she said. "I guess seeing you in that is worth the wait though," she finished off with a wink. My cheeks burned and I looked down. Rosalie hadn't said anything yet; just sat there, looking at me. I began to get nervous and I didn't know why. My cheeks burned hotter and I swallowed loudly then looked down.

"Well," she began, "I like it; it's better than the first, and it suits your body well." Her words didn't surprise me as much as her expression. She actually _smiled_ as she said that, reinforcing her compliment. As if they weren't red enough, my cheeks flamed. I looked down and said a quiet _thank you_ before heading back to the stall.

The rest of the day continued in much the same fashion: Alice would give me an outfit; I would put it on; she and Rosalie would either give a thumbs up or thumbs down; I would go back to the stall and either hang it back up to return to the racks, or throw it over the door for Alice to catch and hold on to.

When it was time for lunch, (actually, it was two hours past that time, but with vampires, you get used to getting your eating times mangled) Rosalie came with me to the food court while Alice went to put the shopping bags in the car. When we entered, Rosalie scrunched her nose as the smell of French fries and bacon wafted in our faces. I tried to cover my laugh as coughing but, of course, she heard me. She rolled her eyes and went to sit at a table for four while I bought my food.

I went and sat down across from her and looked down at my burger and fries with a hungry grin. I dug in--figuratively--to my lunch and soon, I was moping off the sauce from my burger that was probably covering half of my face.

"Bella," Rosalie said suddenly, making me jump and smear more sauce onto my cheek. "Sorry," she said, trying to cover her smile unsuccessfully. "I was just wondering; what's it like to be drunk?"

I stared at her, waiting for the punch-line, but she looked genuinely curious. I swallowed what was occupying my mouth and cleared my throat.

"Uh… well, I, uh… I wouldn't really know; I've never taken alcohol, let alone been drunk, so…" I finished with a shrug.

"Is that so?" she said quietly, peering thoughtfully at me. I took the chance to pop in another French fry before she decided to question me more; I didn't have to wait for long.

* * *

**APOV**

We left the store earlier than planned because Bella was getting hungry. Rosalie went with her to the food court while I went to put our shopping bags in the car. I was about to lock the car when a vision struck me.

_***_

_Rosalie was looking intently at Bella, who was obliviously eating her burger._

"_Bella," she said suddenly, startling Bella. "Sorry," she apologized with a smile. "I was just wondering; what's it like to be drunk?"_

_The question must have taken Bella by surprise because she was still for a while before she recovered and answered that she did not know, not having experienced it._

"_Is that so?" Rosalie asked, and went on to look at Bella thoughtfully._

_***_

I came back to the present and got an idea. Since Bella's human days were numbered, I decided to let her have some fun before she became a vampire. One or two drinks couldn't hurt, and I honestly couldn't less whether Edward wouldn't approve; he didn't have to know.

I went over to a wine shop and sweet-talked the bar-tender into letting me get a bottle of Whiskey. After I paid for it, I went and put it into the glove compartment of Rosalie's car, where Bella wouldn't find it.

I made my way to the food court to find Rosalie interrogating Bella about the most random things. I was too hyped-up to bother listening to what they were saying so I just sat down next to Bella, grinning and swaying from side to side in my seat impatiently. It took me longer than it should have to notice that they weren't talking any more and were staring at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked innocently. Bella just shook her head and continued eating; probably thinking I had gone insane. Perhaps I had. Rosalie though, continued looking at me with first a concerned, and then suspicious expression.

"I'll tell you later," I mouthed quickly to her to avoid Bella noticing. Of course, being the perceptive little human that she is, she did, and then her eyes narrowed, drifting between the two of us.

"I'm done," she told us with a sigh. She got up and threw away the remains of her burger, coming back to grab her coke. We left the foul-smelling food court and headed to another store, which Bella happily did not enter, given she still had to finish her coke--devious little thing. I went straight to the shoes, which was all that Bella did not have already, while Rosalie went over to look at the make-up.

A few minutes later--obviously more time than necessary, Bella trotted in with a slight smile on her face. She caught a glimpse of the shoes that were already overflowing my small arms and her smile vanished, making mine show. If Bella did not like something, it probably meant it was either good or expensive; in this case, probably both.

I sat her down on one of the cushioned stools, knowing that with the amount of time that I planned to spend in here, she would need the comfort.

Two hours passed and Bella was getting very whiney. She tried reasoning, pleading, bribing, fake-crying, and grouching, all to no avail. Finally, she gave up on her pitiful attempts to make me see how "ridiculous" it was for me to buy her "all those shoes" and just got up and stomped out of the store. I had already seen this happening, so I had gotten all of the shoes I really wanted for her before it ensued.

I got Rosalie to help me carry the bags to the car and we found Bella leaning against the door with an irritated look. We were on our way home when Rosalie smelled the whiskey. I had one of those last-minute visions of her opening the glove compartment to verify what her nose had spied, and I quickly caught her hand before she could reach it. She looked at me, puzzled, but I shook my head minutely. I glanced back and saw that Bella was looking out the window, and more importantly, away from us.

"Later," I said, so fast that she barely caught it. Her eyebrows pulled together, even more confused than before, but she relaxed back into her seat and continued driving.

The drive back took less time and we were soon winding up the little dirt road that lead up to our house. We heard a faint, "Finally," coming from the direction of the house. We found Emmett standing on the front stairs with a grin that was almost too big to fit his face. His eyes showed that he had hunted, but not a lot.

"Put it in the garage please," Rosalie said, tossing her car-keys to Emmett.

"And put all the bags in my room," I added. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "There is a bottle of whiskey in the glove compartment; make sure you don't give her _too _much of it to drink, just enough for her to loosen up a bit," I said, inconspicuously pointing at Bella, who was making her way out of the car. Emmett's grin grew impossibly wider and he put his hand up for a high-five that I had trouble delivering because of his height.

Rose and I took off toward the forest, jumping across the river, and flooring it as soon as we caught the scent of the others.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

:)


	4. Letting Loose

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Sorry for the delay, I'll try to be more constant with my updates.**

**Here's chapter 4**

**:)**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Letting Loose_**

**BPOV**

As I was getting out of the car, I noticed Alice whispering something in Emmett's ear. This wasn't the first odd thing she had done today. First in the food court back in Hoquiam, she had this odd and unexplained grin on her face. Then in the car, I saw Rosalie sniffing the air; I could barely hear it, but I did all the same. She was about to reach into her glove compartment, when Alice shot her hand out to stop her. She muttered something to her under her breath, too low for me to her, and Rosalie straightened, although she looked slightly confused. I thought it was weird but I didn't say anything, instead opting to look out the window.

After Alice and Rosalie left, darting into the forest, I went over to Emmett. He had a huge grin on his face. I was worried about the gleeful glint in his eyes, but then again, it's Emmett, he always looks like that.

"Why don't you go in and watch some TV while I take care this," he said, indicating the car and shopping bags. I shrugged and walked into the house.

I hadn't been sitting down for two minutes when Emmett was finished. He asked me to wait for a second then disappeared into the garage, and before I could see what he came out with, he was off to the kitchen. I ignored him and tried to focus on the TV.

I got bored after a while and decided to go up to Edward's room. Surely there would be something interesting there.

When I entered, I closed the door behind me and looked around. My eyes landed on the bed that was barely used except for times such as these where Edward would feel it was right for me to be held against my will by someone or other in his family. I went over to his book shelf and got a book, then went to lie on the bed to read it. The bed was very comfortable and after a while, I found myself trying to read the same sentence a fourth time, unless it was fifth, and decided to give up. I laid my head down and sighed as I closed my eyes.

I wasn't too far gone before I could here Emmett whispering my name; the coolness of his breath on my ear making it twitch. I slowly opened my eyes to see him lying next to me, his head propped up on his elbow, wearing a huge, excited grin.

"Ugh, what do you want Emmett?" I mumbled, irritated, while trying to glare at him with tired eyes.

"Trying to wake my favourite human sister up; it worked," he said, sounding proud of it.

I groaned and rolled over so I was no longer facing him. Suddenly, I was airborne. My eyes shot open immediately when I could no longer feel the bed beneath me. Everything around me was blurry and the wind was hitting me eyes, making them sting but I could not force myself to close them.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Everything was still around me, although I was dizzy from the unexpected motion. I could vaguely make out that I was in the kitchen, and there was something in front of me, but I couldn't see past the haze in front of my eyes to identify what it was.

"Go on, drink it," Emmett said. I looked up from the object to see his huge form sitting across from me on the table. Even with blurry vision I could still see his grin.

"Idontevenknowwhatitis," I muttered. Apparently, my ability to speak had been perturbed as well.

"What?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I took a deep breath and let it out noisily.

"I don't even know what that is," I said more clearly.

"Oh, well, I'll take care of that," Emmett said, before disappearing for a second, only to appear again directly in front of me with a bottle in hand. Emmett stuck the bottle's name label in front of my face; whiskey.

"Oh… uh, Emmett, why do you have a bottle of whiskey? I thought vampires couldn't-"

"We can't," he cut me off. "It's for you," he said, holding out the glass that was on the table for me to take; his grin never wavered.

"Um… thanks, but I don't really-"

"Oh, come on Bells, just a little bit won't hurt," he said in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Come on Bella," he whined. "I want to have fun; don't you want to make me happy?" Making a happy Emmett wasn't always the best way to go. I didn't move.

Emmett sighed and slumped. He took the bottle and glass and put them in the fridge. My eyes narrowed; it was too easy to discourage him--he was up to something.

"Alright, we can find something else to have fun with," he said. "Want to play video games?"

I weighed that against sitting in Edward's room the whole time. Well, it would certainly be more interesting. Besides, part of this whole "babysitting Bella" thing was for me to bond with Edward's and hopefully, soon to be my family before Carlisle changed me.

I sighed as I thought of how badly I wanted Edward to make the change. He still hadn't let go of his ridiculous "marriage first" condition. I ground my teeth in frustration. I should have gone with giving him two years when I had the chance.

I was broken out of my reverie when Emmett waved his hand frantically in front of my face. "Earth to Bella."

I jumped a little and looked over at him. "Oh, right… sure, I'll play," I said, getting out of my seat and following Emmett, who had already disappeared to the game room. It wasn't very hard to get there, since I remembered where most of the rooms were from the first time I came here and Edward gave me a tour. I had come over quite a few times too, mostly thanks to Alice, so that definitely helped.

When I entered the room, I found Emmett sitting on the couch in front of a TV with _"Press START"_ written across the screen. From the looks of it, it was a wrestling game; of course Emmett would put that. He already had a controller in hand and there was one beside him on the couch. I picked it up and sat next to him then waited for him to explain to me how the game worked.

He didn't. Instead, there were sudden bashing and cheering noises filling the room, along with Emmett's booming voice yelling "Die, die, and die!" I just held the controller in my hand and stared blankly at the screen. Eventually, I tried pushing some buttons, but that ended up with my character heading the wrong way and Emmett making his jump on top of mine.

The words _"GAME OVER, GRISLY-BEAR WINS!"_ were written across the screen while Emmett's character did a weird dance around the ring.

"Yeah!" Emmett yelled while jumping up on the couch we were sitting on, nearly throwing me off of it.

"Emmett! Watch it, please," I said with a huff.

"You're just jealous because I won, admit it," he said, sounding like a five year old. But then again, when does he ever _not_ sound like one? I shook my head and got up to leave. "Aw, Bella, come on. I was just kidding," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back down.

I tried to get up again, although it was in vain.

"Alright, how about this?" Emmett said. "I'll go get you… a coke, and I'll let you choose which game we play next… and I'll let you read the instructions, so you'll know what you're doing. Just please, don't leave. I'll get bored."

How old is he again? I sighed and nodded, knowing that was probably the best deal I would get. I couldn't help but get the feeling that this wasn't entirely just to get me to stay, but I shook it off as me just being the pessimist that most people have grown to know and love (or get annoyed with).

While Emmett sped off to the kitchen, I went over to the shelves of video games that were stacked untidily over one another. I wondered what Esme thought of the disorder in here and shook my head before continuing with my search. I wanted a video game that I could last _at least_ two minutes while playing against Emmett. Let's just say, my options were limited.

* * *

**EmPOV**

This is just too easy; she _has_ to be able to see through it. Of course, Bella is known for missing the obvious. I mean, of course she was able to notice that we didn't eat the first time she saw us; of course she's able to catch Edward and Alice's private conversations when the rest of us don't.

Anyone should be able to see that I was up to something. Not even ten minutes ago I tried to get her to drink whiskey. And now I was offering to go get her a _coke_. One of the few drinks that don't give away the fact that someone has "possibly" spiked it or added something to it that was not meant to be in there. Bella is just too easy.

I got a large glass and poured out a can of coke into it. I opened the fridge and took out the glass of whiskey that I had poured for Bella a while ago and used it to fill up the glass the rest of the way. Two cubes of ice later, it was ready. I raced back to the game room to find Bella putting in _Final Drive Fury. _Ha! I had exceeded the high score many times and I still held first place. I should go easy on her; this would be her first time playing, no doubt.

I put her soda on the table in front of the TV and sat on the couch, waiting for her to join me. She picked up her drink on the way and took a sip before she sat down. I guess she was thirsty because she drank more deeply after a while. We hadn't even begun to play the game before she was done.

"Wow," she said, mostly to herself, "I had no idea I was that thirsty. Can you get me another one?"

I looked at her for a while, waiting to see if she was kidding, but apparently, she wasn't. I took the glass and went to the kitchen to pour in another can of coke and the remainder of the whiskey that was in the glass. I got back to see Bella with a goofy grin on her face leaning back into the couch.

I shrugged and walked over to her and handed her the glass, which she would have dropped if I hadn't caught it before it slid out of her hand. I held it up for her as she drank. After she was done; again, in record time; she asked for more, and who was I to refuse her?

I started putting in more whiskey than coke into the glass each time she asked for more. After the fifth glass, she was complaining about needing to use the bathroom. It was very awkward to have to hold her up while she did her business, but I had to, otherwise she would have fallen off the toilet seat. When she was done, she yelled at me to help her with washing her hands and then she asked for more of the "good stuff." She had finished the whole bottle in no more than fifteen minutes--that can't be good, but I didn't care, Bella needed to loosen up while she still could.

A tipsy Bella equals a funny Bella; and a funny Bella, equals and a happy Emmett. She was all over the place, singing and dancing (if you would call it dancing) and it was so hilarious you can't even imagine. Seriously, I knew Bella was a klutz, but _come on_; she could barely go a minute without bumping into something. She was laughing so much it looked like it would hurt her lungs. I just watched her for a while but then she spotted me sitting on the couch and convinced me to dance with her. This was way better than any video game.

"TWINKLE; TWINKLE LITTLE STAAAAAAAAR!" she yelled suddenly at the top of her lungs. Thanks to my sensitive ears, it sounded three times as loud and the close proximity wasn't helping. She was jumping up and down on Esme's couches and I had to catch her more than once before she fell. "HOW I WONDER WHAT… YOU… AAAARRREEEE!" By then, I couldn't help but sing--yell--along.

"UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HHHIIIIIGGGGHHH!" we sang-slash-yelled. We were holding hands and twirling in less than graceful circles. I put my hands under her arms as you do with a child and spun her in circles above my head while we both still yelled (I couldn't even call it singing anymore). "LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SSSSSSKKKKYYYYYY!"

I was now running up and down the stairs while still holding onto her above my head. I turned her around so she faced forwards and she now held her arms out and lifted her head up to look at the ceiling. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" she sang. I couldn't believe Bella could be this fun! "I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" we both sang. I unthinkingly let go of Bella and spread my own arms out. I realized what I had done on time and quickly caught a laughing Bella before she hit the stairs.

"Maybe we should take you back to the living room," I said to her. She burped in response.

I laid her on the couch and sat on the table looking at her. She had an arm draped over her eyes and a slight smile on her lips. Every now and then, she would hiccup and/or giggle; it was very cute. I would have let her rest, but this is probably the only time I'll get to do this because Edward probably won't let me baby-sit her again after today.

I reached over and shook Bella's shoulder softly. She hummed in response.

"Hey, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me and grinned hugely. "Yeah, Emmett?" she whispered in response. She was just too cute.

"Do you wanna do something fun?" I whispered with a similar grin on my face.

"Like what?" I honestly didn't know why we were whispering, but we were.

I shrugged, giving her a chance to choose.

She looked thoughtful for a minute before her grin widened. She sat up and came over to me, sitting in my lap. She cupped her hands around my ear like she was telling me a secret and whispered, "Lets dance around the room--" she paused to hiccup and giggle "--in our underwear!" she pulled back and looked me in the eyes with her huge and innocent brown ones.

To say I liked her idea is an understatement. I grinned and stood up then whispered in her ear to wait for me. She nodded, though I doubt she heard me because she looked to be in her own little world, staring in amazement at her elbows.

I ran up to Edward's room to disconnected his stereo system and came to set it up downstairs. Bella had already discarded her tank top, which had been thrown on top of Edward's piano. She was swaying her hips to nonexistent music and running her hands through her long hair. I laughed softly while I plugged in the stereo.

Edward didn't have any fun music--it was mostly oldies--so I went to Rosie's and my room to look for something to play. I opened the top drawer of the dresser (one of the two out of eight that Rose let me use) and skimmed through my CDs for one that Bella might like. I couldn't find any that I was sure of, so I picked some of my favourites, as well as some that my beautiful Rose liked.

When I got back down stairs, I was met by Bella looking much the same as before except she no longer had on her jeans or shoes. It's not that she's not worth looking at; it's just that I consider her my little sister and it was kind of weird. Ah well, whatever.

I thought that Bella might want to look back at this and laugh, and since she wasn't exactly sober or coherent right now, she might not be able to remember it--even less so when she became a vampire. I got an idea (I was getting lots of those lately) and I went to Alice's room to get a video camera and I set it up on top of Edward's piano where it could record just about everything. I pressed record then went to put a random CD in the player and striped down to my underwear. It was surprisingly freeing.

"_Tick-Tock" _by Kesha started playing and Bella started dancing to the beat. She was surprisingly a very good dancer when she was drunk. I stopped watching her like an idiot and started dancing with her. We skipped, twirled, jumped, ducked, and in Bella's case, tripped a lot. Eventually, the song ended and I changed the CD before we listened to another song by the same artist.

"Emmett!" Bella whined, still dancing although the music had already stopped. "Don't take the CD out, I like her! Please?" her large eyes got even wider and she looked too cute to ignore. I did as she asked and we continued dancing until before we knew what was happening, Esme walking in through the front door.

"What on earth…?" she said, looking around the room. She noticed us in our underwear and Bella dancing to "_Baby Got Back" _by Sir Mix-A-Lot and her eyes widened. "Emmett?!" she yelled. Why does she always assume it was me before she even hears what happened? But right now, I guess she has reason enough.

"Look, mom, I can explain," I said quickly.

"WOO!" Bella yelled, and not at a very good time either. "Hey Esme! Come on, dance with us! It's fuuuuun!" her words slurred, giving away that she was drunk. I bet Esme could smell the alcohol in the air too. Not good.

Esme looked like if she could, she'd have a heart attack.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and again, sorry for the late update.**

**I'm flattered that most of you added my story to your favourites, but if you don't** **review, how do I know what you like or dislike about it?**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**:)**


	5. Mother

**Please guys, if you don't review, how do I know what you want to read?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Here's chapter 5**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Five: Mother_**

**BPOV**

I woke up, although I didn't remember falling asleep, with a raging headache and a churning in my stomach that could mean nothing good. I jumped out of bed and to the bathroom where I began puking my guts out with all I was worth.

Esme appeared in the doorway, with a worried look on her face that I only got a brief glance at, because my face was once again bent over the toilet. I felt cold hands gathering my hair and holding it away from my face while I continued my painful heaves.

After a while, it eased up and I was able to stand up with Esme's help. I was feeling very faint and I thought my legs would give out at any second. Esme flushed away what my stomach had conjured up and rubbed my back in soothing circles. After my breathing slowed down considerably, she got up and stopped up the bath tub before turning on the water. The bathroom was steamy after a few seconds and I could barely see, let alone breathe until Esme opened the bathroom window.

"Sweetheart," she spoke softly, probably knowing that I had a headache, "can you stay awake long enough to take a bath, or do you need help?" I shook my head at the first option. If it had been anyone else besides Esme who was offering, it would have been very awkward. I thought of Esme as my second mother though, so I could deal with it.

I was vaguely aware of my clothes making their way off my body and onto the floor. Esme carried me and placed me into the water-filled tub. It felt like I was five years old again, and my mom was giving me a bath as she used to. Of course, Esme's hands were colder and harder than Renée's, but they were just as gentle.

"Hold your breath and close your eyes," Esme said in the same low voice. When I did, she poured water on top of my head, washing out the shampoo from my hair and soap from my face. When she was done, she told me to stand and spread my arms out and then she sprayed me with cold water from the shower faucet. I giggled and cringe away many times but she just made the spray follow. When I was clean, she wrapped me in a towel and drained the water from the tub.

I was in Edward's room while I waited for her to come with my clothes from Alice's room. I had tried to object of course, I could have gotten them myself, but then she used her 'I-am-your-mother' voice and I couldn't say no. While I waited, I tried to remember what had happened before I… what… fell asleep?

All I could remember was Emmett bothering me while I was _trying_ to sleep… then in the kitchen, with the whiskey… and then video games, and after that, all was either too fuzzy to remember or completely blank. Thinking about whiskey made my stomach churn again and I got up and went into Edward's bathroom where I began throwing up again.

Esme found me like that and held my hair again. When I was done, I brushed my teeth to get rid of the foul taste. I walked back into Edward's room to find a pair of my jeans and one of Edward's shirts folded on the bed next to my underwear. I would have blushed, but I was just too drained.

I put on my underwear and jeans and Esme helped me to button up the shirt since I kept missing the holes. I put on a pair of slippers that I found in Edward's closet and went downstairs with Esme.

"Are you hungry?" she asked softly. She didn't need to do so anymore; my headache was almost gone now. I appreciated her effort either way.

I nodded slowly as I sat down in one of the chairs that were in the kitchen. She brought out two eggs from the fridge and tried her best not to make a face as she did. The way it made her face look was comical and I couldn't stop the low chuckle that escaped my lips. Esme looked up and smiled apologetically, but I shrugged it off. It was the same with the bacon, tomatoes, and just about everything else.

When I took the first bite, I was shocked by how good it tasted, and I told her as much.

"Well, for someone who doesn't eat it is kind of odd, isn't it?" she as she sat down next to me. I finished everything, much to Esme's pleasure. She was worried that I wasn't eating enough.

When Edward had left last October, I had gone on a semi-hunger strike for the first few weeks until I had realized that it wasn't doing me much good. Although I started eating regularly again after that, it still wasn't much. As a result, I was thinner than I used to be, but not in a sickly way.

Esme was finished with the dishes in less than a minute. She offered to watch TV with me unless I had something else in mind, which I did. I asked her to tell me what had happened before I woke up, and by the time she had finished speaking, I was blushing deep red.

"I'm sorry Esme," I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry about; Emmett does," she narrowed her eyes as she tacked on that last bit. I agreed with her, Emmett _should_ be sorry. I was going to kill him for this once I became a vampire. Forget killing humans, I was going after Emmett.

I was still hung-over after a while, and I wanted nothing more than to sleep. Esme was okay with it and tucked me into Edward's bed; I was out in seconds.

***

When I woke up, I wasn't as groggy as before. I sat up slowly, and when I noticed that my headache was gone, I quickly swung my legs over the bed, which I should not have done. My stomach churned again, as it had the first time and I was in the bathroom in the next second, expelling the breakfast that I had eaten not too long ago.

My hair was already tied back, so when Esme walked in, she just rubbed my back rhythmically until I felt better. I asked her to leave for a second because I needed to use the bathroom. After I was done, she came back in with Aspirin, for the headache that had started up again, and a glass of water. I took the medication and brushed my teeth after.

We went to the living room, since I couldn't fall back asleep. I sat in her lap on the couch, because the coolness of her skin was helping both the headache and nausea. My head was rested against her neck and she was rubbing my back again while she hummed softly to me. I curled to her and only paid attention to the soothing motion of her hand on my back and her gentle humming.

* * *

**EsPOV**

Bella started dozing off as I held her. I loved her just as much as I would have loved my own daughter. I treated her just as I did Rosalie or Alice, except I had to be gentler with her since she was so breakable.

Looking down at her sleeping face, she looked so innocent and vulnerable. She looked even more breakable now than she ever did, and not just physically.

"Mmma," Bella mumbled. Edward had told me once that Bella talked in her sleep, so I wasn't alarmed.

"Esme," she said in a clear voice.

Thinking that she had somehow woken up, I replied, "Yes?" but when I looked back at her face, her eyes were closed, her forehead creased and her lips slightly parted.

"Mom," she said in a lower voice, "my head hurts."

My brow furrowed; what could she be dreaming about?

"Mmm…" she mumbled again, her hand coming up to rest on my neck. "Headache," she breathed out.

I tried rubbing her forehead softly and eventually, her face relaxed. She didn't talk again for a while.

"Sorry mom," she said in a soft whisper. Maybe she was dreaming about her home in Phoenix; it seemed sensible enough. "Kill Emmett," she whispered, her forehead creasing again. I laughed softly and began rubbing her back again.

It was easy to tell that Bella had not slept soundly in a long while. She had light bruise-like shadows under her eyes that were slowly disappearing, but were still accounted for. She was thinner than she used to be before the months that we were separated from her. Thinking about that time sent a wave of pain throughout my body. None of us liked to talk about that time. What made it worse was that while we had had each other to help us through it, Bella had been alone, apart from Jacob whom Edward did not allow her to see. I could imagine how hard that must be for her; to not be allowed to see the one person who had helped her when she needed it, and in turn became close to.

That's when it hit me.

Edward didn't say I had to be _with_ her; I just had to make sure that she was safe. I gently shook Bella up and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hmm?" she murmured, squinting her eyes against the light of the sun.

"Wake up sweetie," I whispered.

"But I'm tired," she whispered back.

"Are you sure? Because I just thought that you would like to go and see Jacob, that's all." As soon as I said Jacob's name, her eyes shot wide open.

"Really?" she asked in a disbelieving voice. I nodded and she grinned hugely as she nodded back before hugging me. "Thanks mom."

I froze for a second before wrapping my arms tighter around her. "Anytime," I whispered.

It was the first time that Bella had ever called me 'mom' before, and it sounded so natural coming from her lips that I held her even tighter before I released her. She coughed a bit after I did, and she feigned stretching by moving her neck from side to side.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her before I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled the number that I had seen Bella dialling many times before. Billy, Jacob's father, answered.

"Hello?" came his deep voice.

"Hello, this is Esme. May I speak to Jacob please?"

"Why?" he demanded, his voice distrusting. I couldn't blame him though, their ancestors painted a very bad picture of us in the past.

"Bella wanted to visit him, and I wanted to know if he was around."

"Oh. Well, he's here, but may I speak with Bella?"

"Of course," I said before handing the phone to Bella. She took it with hands that were shaking with happiness, I smiled.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Hello, Bella. I heard you wanted over; that hasn't happened in a while."

"Yeah, tell me about it," she said, her voice lower.

"Okay, okay," Billy said, seeming to be speaking to someone else. "Bella, Jacob wants to talk to you."

"Sure." There was a slight pause.

"Hi Bella!" came Jacob's familiar voice. Thanks to my sensitive hearing, I could here both sides of the conversation.

"Hi Jake, what's up?" Bella sounded much happier.

"Well, right now, I am anticipating a visit form my best friend; how's that?"

"Pretty darn good," Bella said, her smile widening. "I'll be there in a second."

"Who said I meant you?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Har, har Jacob. Bye."

"See you in a few."

I drove Bella to the Quileute border, and stopped the car when I reached it. She turned to me and gave me another hug before getting out of the car.

"Call me when you need me to pick you up," I shouted after her. She waved her hand without turning around until she had reached Jacob who was standing a little way off.

"Thank you!" Jacob shouted, probably forgetting that I could hear him perfectly fine if he spoke normally.

"You're welcome," I said, knowing he'd hear. I shook my head, smiling as I drove back home.

When I walked into the house, I was surprised to see Edward standing on the staircase.

"Where is she?!" he almost shouted. I knew he meant Bella, so I didn't ask.

"Wait, I thought you were hunting. Why are you back so soon?"

"Emmett told me what happened and I came back to see if she was alright."

"Oh. Well, she's not here; she went to see Jacob. I just dropped her off now."

Edward's pale skin became paler and his eyes darkened. "You. Let. Her. Go?"

"Of course," I said, trying to resist the urge to roll my eyes. _Don't worry Edward, she'll be safe. Besides, even you could tell that she missed him dearly._

"That's not the point Esme," he said, trying to control his voice. "If he lost control, even once--"

"Edward, there is as much of a risk of that happening _here_ as there is of it happening there." He looked at me with a crazy look in his eyes, and I just stared right back, waiting for him to control himself.

His eyes widened and he let out a breath that he'd been holding for quite a while. "I guess you're right; I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it like that."

"It's alright Edward; and don't worry, she'll be back soon." He nodded.

I went up to my room to work on some sketching.

Just as I sat down, Edward spoke from downstairs. "Do you mind if I pick up Bella?"

_Of course not_ I thought to him. _Go right ahead. _It was quiet for a while before I could here the sound of Edward playing my favourite song on his piano.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**:)**


	6. Anxiety

**Sorry for the late update… again. I was working on a new story, and although it is not up yet, it will be soon.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Here's Chapter 6**

**:)**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Anxiety**_

**EPOV**

I could have gone back and continued with my hunting while I waited for Bella to return from La Push, but I was too anxious. I wanted to see her as soon as she walked in through that front door, and only then would I resume my hunting.

After I had calmed down some, I tried to distract myself with playing my piano while I awaited my Bella's return. That was much easier said than done. I tried playing Esme's favourite song; its complicated harmony would require enough concentration that I could at least hope that I would not be worried about Bella too much. While I was in the middle of playing, however, seeming of its own accord, the melody morphed into my love's lullaby.

This was hopeless; no, _I_ was hopeless.

Just then, I remembered something that had caught my interest when it was made known to me. When Emmett had come to join our hunting, a little later than expected, he had been keeping his thoughts suspiciously clouded. I could barely manage not to rip his arm off with what he had told me already about getting my Bella drunk. I had left right then to go and check on her. When he thought I was far enough away that I would be able to read his mind though, he had cleared his mind and I could see what he hadn't wanted me to; a tape. Not just any tape either; a recording of his time with Bella that he planned to show her once she was sober enough to be embarrassed by it, and once again when she became a vampire. I just barely contained my growl. Part of it was annoyance at Emmett, but the larger part was how whenever someone in my family, besides Rosalie and myself, mentioned Bella being a vampire, they always said _"when," _as if the decision was already made and they were now just waiting for it to happen. They all seemed so positive that she would become one of us someday, no matter how many times I tried to show them the bad side of that ever happening.

Apparently, Emmett had been clever enough to know that letting me know about his recording would only get him into more trouble. He had, however underestimated my ability. I found that he had hidden the tape under his and Rosalie's bed, thinking that no one would find it in there if they ever knew it existed. He would have to learn how to be more careful with his thoughts if he had any hopes of keeping anything hidden from me.

With that in mind, I dashed up to his bedroom, and lifted the double-bed effortlessly. The two of them didn't need a bed since they couldn't sleep, and I tried not to dwell on why they would need it.

I found the camera lying on the ground there so I picked it up and put the bed back down. I opened it and found the tape still inside. Surely he would have thought of taking the tape out and returning the camera where he found it. Did he not think Alice would notice if her camera was gone?

I raced downstairs, eager to find something that would offer me a green light to disassemble Emmett. I had to rewind it first though, and as I waited, I kept getting more and more anxious—the numbers were rolling by slower than I would have thought possible before this day.

Finally, it finished rewinding and I pressed play on the remote, with a little too much force because the remote shattered in my hand. _Edward, what was that?_ Esme thought to me from upstairs.

"Don't worry Esme," I said without having to shout. "I'll have it fixed."

I didn't really care about the remote right now, because the video had started playing.

I saw Emmett put in a CD into my stereo. I gritted my teeth at the thought of him touching my stuff or let alone going in my room without permission, but I let it go when I saw him remove his clothes until he was only in his underwear; he had truly lost it. I sat up with a start when Bella danced in front of the camera and I realized that she was in her underwear too. Hmm… white with pink hearts… kind of cute.

An upbeat song began playing and I saw my lovely Bella dance for the first time; my first thought was that she was hypnotic. The way her hips swayed without paying the slightest attention to the beat; the way her head moved from side to side; the way she kept tripping and then falling back into step, only to trip again. I saw Emmett begin to dance with her after he had shaken himself from his annoying stupor that had had him staring at my Bella maniacally. They performed some outrageous moves, some that looked too dangerous for Bella, putting into consideration the fact that she was drunk.

The song ended eventually, and I was snapped out of my own stupor when Bella whined as Emmett was about to change the CD. He complied, leaving the CD in. They continued dancing around, and finally, Esme walked in through, looking first confused, and then angry in all of half a second. My Bella seemed oblivious, still dancing about although the music had been stopped by Emmett. She looked adorable despite the situation.

"Hey, Esme! Come on, dance with us! It's fuuuuun!" Bella yelled in a slurring voice. Esme just stared on in shock. Luckily for Emmett, he hadn't recorded everything from when he had her actually drinking the alcohol. I had had quite enough as it was.

_Oh my… _I heard Esme think; I hadn't heard her come in, what with being so absorbed by that… that… _video_.

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" I said in a hardly controlled voice.

* * *

**BPOV**

Hanging out with Jacob was just as it has always been; effortless, even of not entirely. There was still a bit of tension that was caused by our relationship. We both knew what the other wanted; I wanted us to be best friends, like siblings even, while he wanted something more along the lines of 'romantic.' I had told Jacob time and time again that I didn't want him the way he wanted me, but he was never deterred, always persistent.

We went to the beach to just walk along the shore as we always do. Jacob was in a happier mood because unlike other times, neither of us had to be sneaky or had to almost beg so that we could be allowed time together. It made my spirits high as well and I felt eternally grateful to Esme. I knew that Edward had agreed to be more understanding towards Jacob and my relationship, but even then he would never have offered to let me come to La Push as 'out of the blue' as Esme had. I understood the dangers of being with Jacob, I had seen living proof of it in the form of Sam's fiancée, Emily, but in truth, it was almost equally dangerous hanging out with vampires. I knew that I was less at risk since all of the Cullens refrained from drinking human blood, but even Edward himself had said that sometimes even one of them could slip and it would take no more than a minute before I would be lying on the ground, my unmoving body cold and lifeless. I shuddered at the image I had just painted in my head.

"Are you cold?" Jacob asked, draping his arm over my shoulders. "I can take care of that," which would be easy because of his ridiculous werewolf body heat.

"Thanks, I _was_ getting a bit cold," I semi-lied. I actually hadn't noticed the weather drop; I had been too caught up in slightly less than optimistic thoughts.

I saw Jacob throw a sideways glance at me. Did I _have_ to be such a bad a liar? Honestly, it was honestly getting a bit more than annoying.

We were sitting by out tree, as we'd come to know it. The underside was now mostly green with collecting moss and the roots had started to turn a less than intriguing white colour. Jacob had been staring at the water for quite some time now, and just when I was about to ask him to say something, he did.

"Bella, have you ever thought that maybe your life could be simpler if you didn't love_ him_? Or if you loved me instead of him?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes. To say that I wasn't expecting those questions would be the biggest understatement.

I didn't answer right away; rather I opted to look back at the waters again and noticed for the first time the ominous grey clouds that loomed overhead. Of course, I had just been thinking about this, so it shouldn't take so long for me to come up with an answer. Jacob took my silence as a confirmation of his thoughts.

"I think so too," he whispered, barely audible.

"I haven't answered yet," I muttered. He looked at me expectantly, or was it impatience; as if he already knew what my answer would be… he probably did. "Just to clarify, are you human in this hypothetical situation?" I asked and he frowned. "…or not?" I added in a low voice.

"More human than he'll ever be," Jacob spat. And just like that, my Jacob was gone and replaced by this Sam-like being that I would rather not deal with.

"Be nice Jacob," I said, slapping his arm and hurting myself in the process. I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see that I'd inflicted more damage upon myself than on him… he probably didn't feel it.

"Didn't Charlie tell you to pick on someone your own size? Isn't your broken hand enough proof of that?" he teased with a chuckle. I growled lightly at the remainder of what happened a few weeks ago. I still hadn't fully forgiven Charlie for siding with Jacob after he had kissed me against my will.

"Whatever Jacob," I said with no attempt at hiding my irritation. "To answer your previous question, my life _would_ be simpler, but it would hardly be as enjoyable as it is now, where I can be happy with both of you at the same time."

"How do you know you wouldn't be happier if you were with me alone? You never tried before, and when you got the chance last November, you didn't take it." I shuddered at the reminder of those dark times. Jacob knew I didn't like talking about it or hearing it, but every now and then he would bring it up in his defence and usually, it was effective in shutting me up. I didn't disappoint.

We sat in silence for a very long while until my eyelids started to droop. Jacob picked me up bridal style and I was too tired to complain. The last thing I saw was Jacob's body shielding me as it began to rain.

* * *

**JPOV**

I noticed Bella starting to doze off, so I picked her up and carried her home. It started raining soon after, so I hunched over to keep the rain off of her and ran. I was grateful for the rain because it washed away the vampire stink that hung around her from spending so much time with the filthy things. I was a bit confused by the faint smell of alcohol though; I hope they aren't corrupting her over there; she might be eighteen but still.

Billy wasn't home when I got there, so I laid Bella on my bed and let her sleep. I ventured into the kitchen to get something to eat before switching with Seth who was on running patrol. When I entered, I saw a note that was stuck to fridge and read it.

_Jacob,_

_Gone fishing with Charlie. We'll be back at either five-thirty or six. _

_Dad._

_P.S.: Could you wash the dishes? They've been there for quite some time._

I decided to put off the dishes until after my patrol shift, since washing the dishes wasn't exactly a priority. Plus, he'd said _could you_, which left room for defiance.

I checked on Bella one more time, and decided to leave her a note too, to let her know where I was. When that was done, I went to the forest behind the house to undress and phase. I looked up and saw that the sky was already darkening and I decided to let Bella sleep for a few hours before I called Esme to get her.

_Finally!_ Seth thought when he detected my presence. _I thought you'd never phase man; I'm starving. _

_Yeah, whatever. Get out of here._ I thought back and then basked in the following silence.

* * *

**APOV**

I spotted a mountain lion and crouched to spring. I leaped into the air, only to be stopped halfway when a vision hit me full in the face.

***

_Edward was running faster than I'd ever seen. He had a look of determination on his face that I couldn't comprehend. After a while though, I recognized the forest that he was running past. What confused me though was why was he running towards La Push? He knew we weren't allowed there. I prayed with everything I had that he wasn't about to do anything stupid. Just as I thought that, I saw him cross the treaty borderline. The vision went blank after that._

***

To say I was terrified after that vision would be the biggest understatement of the decade. I didn't know what would happen after Edward crossed since he was on werewolf land, and I couldn't _see_ werewolves. I didn't know what kind of reaction the wolves would have; I didn't know if Edward would come out in one piece; and I most certainly did not find any reason why he would go there in the first place. I couldn't think of any logical reason why he would go there. One thing I did know though was that I would do everything in my power to stop that vision from coming true. I _had_ to.

"Alice? Alice!" I was snapped back to earth by Jasper's anxious voice. I looked into his eyes and saw all the anxiety and fear from mine reflected in his. His gift must make things hard for him. He was scared, and he didn't even know why.

"Edward," I chocked out, "we have to stop him, or he's going to cross over to the Quileute border." The others had assembled by now, having heard Jasper's frantic calling of my name. At the mention of the wolves, Rosalie and Jasper hissed angrily, Emmett smiled with anticipation for a fight, and Carlisle just looked worried.

"Did you see why?" Carlisle asked.

"I only see the action, not the reason behind it," I muttered, annoyed at that little quirk in my gift.

"Well, let's go; what are we waiting around for?" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the darkening clearing. For once, his suggestion didn't sound stupid. We all ran toward the border, hoping to catch Edward if he was about to cross, or move toward the house if he wasn't there, hoping to cut him off sooner. My visions were now just coming in fuzzy flickers because where we were going was close to the werewolves' territory. I just hoped we'd make it in time.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella had been gone for five hours now, and it was almost eight o'clock. I was getting increasingly worried. I tried calling the Blacks' residence, but no one picked up the phone. I called thirteen times with the same result. I knew from Jacob's mind that their phone had caller ID, and maybe that's why they weren't picking up. They probably knew it was I, but they didn't pick up. But wasn't Bella there? Surely she would pick up the phone. Yes, she would, but _could _she?

I started fearing the worst, coming up with the most heinous scenarios. Maybe Bella was hurt, and she couldn't pick up the phone. Or maybe she _wasn't_ hurt, and they simply wouldn't let her pick it up. Or maybe… maybe they were hiding something, didn't want me to know something; something that would be obvious if Bella were to pick up the phone and talk to me; werewolves. If anyone of them hurt her, I swear I will break their jaw. Is that why they weren't picking up their phones? I knew I was looking a bit too far into this, but I couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt. An image suddenly appeared in my head, except it wasn't an image, it was a memory. I could see my Bella's fragile body lying, crumbled on the ground and surrounded by broken glass. Her face covered in blood, and her leg slightly bent the wrong way, tears streaming down her face. I saw the body of a hunter looming over her, his eyes never wavering from his target even though he heard the door open; James. I shuddered.

I couldn't contain myself any longer; I ran, leaving a very confused Esme in my wake. I didn't stop to think about what I was doing or where I was going, all I cared about in that moment was that I was going to get my Bella back.

* * *

**It took me so long to put this chapter up, and I apologize.**

**Please review with any comments or complaints; all are welcome.**

**:)**


	7. Close Call

**Hey, I'm back. I know it's been a while**** and I apologize for taking this long to update.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or any of its characters; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Here is the long awaited Chapter 7**

**:)**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Close Call**_

**BPOV**

I rolled over to my side and opened my eyes to find myself in a vaguely familiar but unexpected place. I sat up and looked at my surroundings, noticing then that I was in Jacob's bedroom, in Jacob's bed, covered by Jacob's blanket. I blushed furiously before jumping up and out of the room.

I noticed that the house was too quiet. Usually, one or two of Jacob's pack members would be laying around with either the TV blaring, or yelling above each other in an effort to get their point across. Now, however, it was almost completely silent, given the noises I could hear from outside. I heard a dripping noise coming from the kitchen that was amplified but the unusual quiet.

A piece of paper, which was stuck to the fridge, with my name written on it, caught my attention. I shuffled over, still feeling a bit tired. I opened my eyes, and noticed then that it was a note, written in hardly legible handwriting.

_Hey Bella! (strike through)_

'_Sup Bella! (strike through)_

_Bella, _

_If you're reading this, then you've probably woken up, and I'm not there. I'm running my patrol around La Push and I'll be back around six o'clock._

_In case you're hungry, help yourself to some of the leftovers in the fridge. Apart from that, I don't have much else to offer except a bag of Doritos in the cupboard on the left above the microwave, and a bottle of root beer that I've hidden under my bed (I was hiding it from Paul)._

_Don't miss me too much,_

_Jacob (-strike through)__ Jake_

I stuffed the note into the back pocket of my jeans. I was hungry since I hadn't eaten since… well, I don't remember when. I searched for the Doritos before scavenging for the root beer under Jake's bed, which was harder than expected (Jacob must really have wanted to keep Paul's hands off of it). After a while though, I found it at the far corner under the bed. I grabbed it and shimmied out from under the bed, bringing along a couple of dust bunnies. I brushed myself off and went to the kitchen.

I sat at the small table and looked around the room as I ate. I saw another note on the stuck on the fridge, and although it was addressed to Jacob, curiosity got the best of me. It was from Billy, telling Jacob where he was and also a request to wash the dishes, though it was not acted upon. I figured that since I was already here, I might as well do something to help.

It didn't take too long, and I was done in half an hour, drying and all. I walked back to the table and grabbed the Doritos and root beer and made my way to the living room, switching on the TV and settling on The Food Network.

In an empty house, it wouldn't be hard to imagine that I got bored quickly, and I considered taking my bike for a spin. I had left it with Jacob the last time I had escaped from my babysitters. I looked at the clock and decided against the idea since it was almost time for Charlie and Billy to be getting back, and the risk of Charlie noticing me on the bike was too large.

Instead, I made my way outside and decided to take a walk in the forest behind Jacob's house.

I struggled to get through the first couple of bushes and trees, but after that, it was pretty easy. I planned to just go in a large circle so that I'd end up at Jake's place again. I was a bit preoccupied as I walked, so I didn't hear or see anything until a huge dark form jumped on top of me, growling and shaking.

I screamed so loud that I'd bet all of La Push and beyond could hear. I was so terrified that I didn't realize that the growling form above me was now laughing instead of actually growling. It wasn't a voice I recognized, so the laughter did not calm me down.

"Bella," It called.

I didn't acknowledge the voice, rather just kept screaming my head off, tears now flowing down my face. A large hand was clamped over my mouth, but I didn't stop screaming, even though it sounded muffled. All I could think was _'I'm gonna die' 'I'm gonna die.'_ I didn't know who to think it was, all I knew was that I wished I'd never thought to come into the forest. For one, Edward had warned me more that once never to go into the forest alone. I'd thought that he was overreacting when he talked about that forest being too dangerous to venture around. I was a bit ashamed to admit that one of the reasons why I kept going into the forest was that I'd wanted to prove him wrong. Until today, nothing had ever happened, and I'd grown more and more confident about going into the forest. This time was going to throw all that confidence out the window for sure, that is, if I _survive_.

"For goodness' sake Bella, shut up!" I heard from above me, Seth's face coming into view. Violent joy and relief washed through me and more tears escaped my eyes as I screwed them shut. He helped me onto my feet and captured me in a warn hug (literally) and shushed me while he stroked my hair and apologized repeatedly.

After a while, I calmed down enough to be able to take normal breaths. He let go of me and captured my face in his big hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again and I just nodded, too upset to speak. "I thought it would be funny, I didn't mean to freak you out like that."

"S'okay," I mumbled without meeting his eyes. He gave me a weak smile and leaned down to brush of the dirt on my jeans. "You don't have to--."

"Hey. It's my fault, I'll fix it," he said without looking up. I sighed and brushed off the front of my shirt.

When I was relatively clean, Seth gave me a speculative eye. "So what are you doing in the forest anyway?" I asked him.

He arched an eyebrow. "You're asking a wolf what he's doing in the forest?" he asked with a chuckle. "I believe it's me who's supposed to ask that. So, what are you doing in the forest?" he looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, I _was_ about to make my way back to Jake's but instead, I was pummelled into the ground by a moronic dog!" He looked a bit hurt by my words, and even though I felt a bit guilty, it was still true.

"I said I was sorry," he half mumbled, half whined. I shook my head and turned round, figuring that it would take less time to just go back the way I came than go around since I had been walking in a more or less straight line. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to Jake's place," I answered without turning around. I felt the heat next to me, rather than heard his footsteps and he caught up and started walking next to me.

After about a minute, we both heard a loud, long wolf's howl coming from the west. I saw Seth tensing in my peripheral vision so I guess it was urgent. "C'mon Bella," he said, his joking tone gone as he scooped me up and started running fast but gracefully, careful not to jostle me too much.

We had reached our destination in no more than a minute (I guess I hadn't gone far into the woods in the first place) and Seth dropped me off on the porch before running in the direction the howl had come from.

I proceeded into the house after I had cleared some of the disorientation caused by Seth's speed. Of course, I had gone at faster speeds before, what with Edward mistaking me for his backpack whenever he took me to his, or as he preferred _our_, meadow. But with Seth, it was different because unlike with Edward, the ride was a bit bumpy and my head bobbed up and down a lot, so I would be more surprised if I _wasn't_ disoriented.

"Oh, hey Bella," I heard. I looked over to the couch and saw Charlie watching a ball game with his hands behind his head, and Billy a few feet away from him with a similar posture.

"Hey dad; hey Billy," I replied.

"So what brings you here?" Billy asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Jake sort of dropped me off, I guess. I'm not really sure, I was asleep." They both nodded their heads, though I didn't know if that was meant for me or the game. Probably the latter, but I accepted it anyway.

I stood there awkwardly while neither of them paid attention to me before I decided to just got outside and try that walk again, just keeping clear of the woods this time in case something actually dangerous came around.

I kept walking, and walking humming to myself to make the minutes seem shorter. An odd yet familiar noise coming from up ahead made me look up, and what I saw was definitely more than I was ready for.

* * *

**APOV**

We hadn't been running for long at all, but Edward is fast and had covered a lot of ground. We had been following his scent for a while now and it was getting worryingly close to the borderline. I didn't have to be Jasper to sense everyone's anxiety.

"Damn, that boy is fast," I heard Emmett mutter, voicing my earlier thought.

Edward's scent was becoming stronger the closer to the line we got, and it was clear that he was slowing down his run. In response, we all went impossibly faster to give us a better chance of catching up to him.

I could see him a few miles ahead of us now, and my hopes lifted, only to drop again when I saw a large black wolf not that far ahead of him. The wolf howled so loudly, that I'd doubt anyone who couldn't hear it. Not long after that, the wolf was joined by a smaller grey wolf, and then a russet coloured one that was slightly smaller than the first one but by far larger than the grey one.

By the time we got to where Edward had stopped, just a few feet short of the borderline, the black wolf had been joined by seven others, including the first two.

"Edward!" Esme sighed with obvious relief and she ran to hug her son. He hugged her back half heartedly, his eyes on the black wolf.

"Where is she?!" he demanded, and the wolf growled in response. "You're lying, what did you do to her?!" he shouted, breaking free from Esme's embrace to step forward and crouch dangerously close to the boarder.

One of the wolves must have made the same assessment, because all of them, besides the black one were now growling at Edward their eyes flickering from the line to where he was crouching. To anyone else, their growls would have been enough to make you back away as fast as possible, but Edward didn't even flinch. Whether that was bravery or stupidity, I really didn't know.

_Edward, back off a bit_, I thought to him. But he paid me no mind.

"I'll ask you again _dog_, where is Bella?" he asked the wolf, speaking through his teeth. The wolf simply growled back, but was cut off by a sand coloured wolf that stepped forward and sat right in front of Edward like he didn't have a care in the world. The wolf and Edward stared at each other, and I could only guess that it was telling him something. I heard Edward growl at something the wolf had 'said'.

"Edward?" we all heard from a bit of a ways away. We all looked in the direction of the familiar voice.

Bella stood there with her hands in her pockets, her eyes as wide as saucers and her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Bella," Edward said, relieved and was about to run to her, but the wolf in front of him stepped in his way, stopping him from crossing the line. Edward growled at whatever he heard in the wolf's head.

Bella snapped out her shock and started walking toward us carefully, as if not sure how to approach the situation in front of her.

"Bella, are you alright?!" Edward asked her with half-crazed eyes.

"Um… I'm fine, why?" she looked so confused that it would have been funny if not for the current situation.

"Just… please…" Edward trailed off holding his arms out as if waiting for her to run into them. Bella blushed when she saw all of us staring at her and she kept her eyes on her feet and she shuffled them forward.

After what seemed like an eternity she made it across the line and into Edward's arms. Although I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was blushing even more. Emmett coughed, more amused than annoyed and Edward shot a glare at him. The wolves were just standing there looking awkward and impatient.

Carlisle stepped forward and apologized to the large wolf for the misunderstanding, before he turned and nudged Edward away from the wolves. Edward didn't bother with an apology, rather just picked Bella up and ran farther away from the line. I rolled my eyes and followed suit, followed by Jasper, and then everyone else.

I was impatient to ask Edward what the hell he had been thinking when he almost given Esme a heart attack, no easy to do when your heart doesn't beat.

By the time we got home, Edward already had Bella in the living room, and Bella was asking Edward about what was going on when she showed up. By the looks of it, he hadn't said anything yet, since Bella had still been firing questions faster than he could answer them. Eventually, he clamped his hand over her mouth to quiet her, and she just went for glaring daggers at him.

"Alright, you're all here, so I guess I'd best start explaining," Edward said once we were all seated.

* * *

**Sorry if that chapter wasn't up to my usual standards, I'm sort of in a bit of a rush, so I hope you understand.**

**Any reviews or comments are welcome, and thank you to all of my readers.**

**Wendy55**

**:)**


	8. Explanations

**I sincerely apologize to all of my readers for not updating sooner.**

**I would like to bring it to your attention that I will be ending this story now, because I don't want to drag it out for no reason and end up ruining it. This is the last chapter that I'm writing for this story. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its character; Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Here's chapter 8**

**:)**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Explanations**_

**EPOV**

I sighed as I glanced around the room at the expectant faces of my family.

Jackass! I can't believe you would make Esme worry like that, and apparently for no reason! Idiot! Imbecile! Heartless fool!... Of course Rosalie would be thinking this. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to look like I couldn't hear her, but she knew otherwise and kept yelling profanities at me in her head.

"First, I'd like to apologize to all of you for making you worry needlessly--especially you Esme."

She smiled slightly, glad that I had at least apologized.

"Would you mind to explain why you made us chase you all the way to the Quileute border?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time.

"Well, I came home early, because I was starting to miss Bella, and I wanted to see her. I was going to resume my hunting after I'd made sure that she was doing okay." I took an unnecessary deep breathe before continuing. "When I got home, though, Bella wasn't there, and neither was Esme, so I waited for them. While I was waiting, I saw a video camera on top of my stereo, which had been moved from my room," I paused to glare at Emmett, "and I decided to looked at it--"

"Excuse me, Dorkward, but we are not interested in hearing about your little escapades. Get to the point!" Rosalie nearly yelled with irritation.

"I thought something--hey!" I exclaimed, extracting my hand from Bella's mouth where it was still resting, when I felt something wet against it. I looked down at my palm and saw her saliva glistening in the light that was getting through the glass wall. "Why did you lick me?"

"Practice for the future, eh Bella?" Emmett asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Bella paid him no mind as she answered me. "Because you wouldn't take your hand off my mouth, and your hand wouldn't budge when I tried to take it off myself." I shook my head at her childishness as I wiped my hand on my jeans.

"Anyway, as I was--NO!" I said, holding my hand up at Alice who was about to become the third--or fourth, if counted Emmett--interruption. She huffed and didn't say anything. "Esme came back alone, and I got worried, and in her mind I saw that she had taken her to that mutt, and that just got me more anxious. I was on my way there when Sam jumped out in front of me, and then the rest is neither important nor worth telling." I looked around the room again, and my eyes settled on the bemused face of my beautiful Bella.

"That's it?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"...Well, yeah...uh..."

"You are such an idiot," Rosalie said, scowling at me before she got up and left.

"I hate to agree with her," Bella whispered to me, "but she's right." I sighed, knowing that was true.

"Well, as much as I would love to stick around..." Emmett said as he got up to follow Rosalie. I tried to block out the images in his head of what he was planning on doing with my sister. If I could throw up, I would be doing so now.

That was very irresponsible of you son, Carlisle thought at me.

I sighed. "I know."

All is forgiven right now, but don't do it again, it's very dangerous.

"I understand, thank you... May I leave?"

"Of course," Carlisle said, after checking with Esme, and then they both left.

Alice and Jasper were the only ones in the room, but they were too caught up in each other to notice much else. I turned to Bella who had her head tucked in-between her legs and was rocking softly. I took her hand and carefully took her legs off the couch and pulled her up. She staggered a bit, and I helped her to regain her balance.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

No! Alice shouted in her head, I guess she wasn't too distracted after all. "Bella and I didn't even get to have proper fun yet, that's unfair."

"But, Alice," Bella whined, "I'm tired," she said, leaning on me to emphasize her point.

"Bella, please," Alice said, pouting. Edward come on, please.

"Thank's between you and Bella, you're are not getting any help from me." Alice glared at me before turning to Bella, pouting again.

I left them to it, going up to my room after I kissed Bella's forehead. I lay on the bed I bought for Bella and stared up at the ceiling, trying to block out the voices I could still hear from downstairs. I couldn't ignore it completely, of course and by the sound of it, Alice was winning the argument, and fast. I don't know why Alice even bothers to put up an argument with someone if she knows she'll win either way. Maybe it's one of her "just trying to be human" things. Annoying if you ask me.

Rose and Em had found something interesting to do with their time, well, interesting for them anyway. The noises they were making were enough to make me vomit if I could. Every now and them, I would get unwelcome visuals from both of their minds, but it had gotten easier to block Rosalie's thoughts from my mind. Emmett was another story though.

* * *

**BPOV**

After ten minutes of nonstop arguing with Alice, we had agreed that she could take me shopping the following week, since there really wasn't enough time for a shopping trip today. Although Alice had been bent on making me go with her today, she gave in (in one form or another) and agreed to my compromise.

She took me home so we could keep up the 'sleepover with Alice' charade. The whole way there, she was chattering away about how much fun we would have and how the next time we would bring Emmett so he could help with carrying the bags. I just nodded and put in my hmms and ahhs where necessary.

When we got home, Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, and this didn't surprise Alice.

"Why didn't you let Edward drop me off if you knew Charlie wouldn't be here?" I hissed at her (well, as close to a hiss as I could master).

"Because," she said, and didn't look inclined to go on. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before opening my door to get out. I didn't bother looking back and just went straight inside.

I locked the door and went upstairs to my room and was surprised to see Alice standing in the middle of my room. I arched my eyebrow at her and she reciprocated. I sighed and went to lay on my bed. My pillow was pulled out from under my head, making me hit my cheekbone on the book I kept under my pillow for the nights when Edward wasn't around to tell me that I "needed my rest."

"What the hell Alice?" I said, rubbing my cheek and narrowing my eyes at her.

"You need to get up and change your clothes. If you want Charlie to believe that you were doing nothing but shopping for the past two days, you should at least wear something-"

"And that is your reason for making me-"

"Yes, Bella, it is." I sighed and got up, grabbing the bag that she was holding in her left hand and went to the bathroom.

Just as I walked out, I heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling into the driveway.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Ch-Dad!" I walked back into my room and found Alice packing away the clothes she bought or me.

"You don't have nearly enough space in your closet Bella," she complained. I rolled my eyes at her and went downstairs to see Charlie.

After the awkward 'how was your weekend--fine' conversation, Charlie went to sit in the living room and watch sports. I was about to get a head-start on supper when I saw Alice skip down the stairs and enter the living room. I couldn't hear what was being said, but when I moved closer, I immediately wished I hadn't. Alice was asking Charlie if it was okay for me to spend the next weekend with her again, and worse, Charlie agreed.

Before she left, Alice turned to me and gave me a goodbye peck on the cheek and she grinned all the way to the door.

There has to be something wrong with that pixie. Shopping this much can't be normal, unless you're immortal I suppose.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who have been following my story so far, and I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. If you want, keep an eye out for any stories I might be putting up in the next two weeks or so.**

**Wendy55**

**:)**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey all! Wendy here. Just thought I'd let you know that I wrote a new story (one-shot for now). **

**Please note: ****IT IS A STORY WITH AN ALICE/BELLA PAIRING. If that's not your cup of tea, don't read it.**

**Thank you.**

**-Wendy55**


End file.
